A.nd. Y.o.u. W.i.l.l. S.a.v.e T.h.e. W.o.r.l.d.
by Patented Stormbrat
Summary: First in the Legend of Chaos series. Someone is thinking about the events that have just happened....
1. Default Chapter Title

name:A.n.d Y.o.u W.i.l.l S.a.v.e T.h.e W.o.r.l.d 

by:Mandy, Insane Saiyan 

Disclaimer:DB and DBZ ain't mine, it belongs to the God of Writing, aka Akira Toriyama.Anything contained within this story, tho, belongs to me-charaters that are original, storylines, ect, and you cannot take without asking. THanks. 

This is the start of a series. 

===================================================== 

The mother hummed as she warmed up the bottle. That in itself was a complete rarity- she hadn't been happy in a long time. 

As she stood there waiting for the bottle to finish warming up, she thought of what had taken her to this day. Exactly 3 months ago, everything had been fine. 

But then they had came. 

Leaving a rain of destruction in their path, they enjoyed killing. It seemed to be one of their favourite things, not something that wasn't normal in the villians that had been faced in those days. 

The Z Fighters could have easily defeated them. 

But it had come at as a complete surprise, and in a time they weren't ready. Their most powerful warrior had just passed away-of normal circumstances, so no dragon ball could be used to bring him back. 

It left a noticable gap in the Z Fighters, one that wasn't fixable by the time that the cyborgs came. 

Piccolo had been the first to go. The androids had discovered the weak spot in the armour, and destroyed it quickly and without much doubt. 

With Piccolo gone, Kame was gone, and that meant the dragonballs were gone. 

Everyone was more careful after that, but the android/cyborgs grew quickly more stronger, too quickly. The Z Fighters weren't able to get as strong as fast and it was what made it hopeless. 

They tried to stay hopeful but it was too hard. If any of them died, they could not be resurrected, unless another trip to Namek was done. 

And they needed everyone here. 

The androids were sadistic. When they found out about the diminishing hope, they sought to make it even worse. They took joy in even the most littlist of the worst evils. They delibertly left the baby of them all alive so he'd have to watch his friends being killed off. Maybe they somehow sensed how powerful he was. But even him wouldn't be much hope against them-with everyone they destroyed they got more powerful. 

In the end only 4 of them had escaped much harm. Vegeta, in a rare stroke for him, gave his life to spare the others. 

But it didn't help. With only 3 of them around, the situation, if it hadn't been before, became utterly hopeless. 

In the end the only fighter left that was capable of anything was Gohan. Muraskige was too little to do anything-she'd never learned much fighting. 

They tried to finish Gohan off, but they didn't succeed.In the end, they just stop trying. They didn't see the point in it anymore-besides, there was more fun things to destroy. 

That was the situation today. 

A living hell. 

But today she was somewhat happy. 

She'd found some hope in the darkness. She took the bottle off the warmer, and turned around. She leaned down and gave the baby the bottle it had been crying for. Finally content, the baby sucked happily on the bottle, and she smiled just a bit. 

She brushed the baby's purple hair back, and kissed it on the forehead. 

And quietly she whispered the one thing that had given her hope.... 

...her one dream in this darkness, surely not to be shattered by anything. 

"You'll save the world someday." 

For he was like his father. 

Utterly strong. 

========= 

To be Continnued 

Please review this story-reviews make me happy and I write more!:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Dedications:Everyone who reviewed this story. Without you, this story would not have been continued. I still have no clue what the ending of this story will be...But maybe, it'll turn out better that way.:)  
  
bA dedication and Thanks to Sieg for naming this chapter. This chapter proved very hard to name, but she did it. GO SIEG./b  
Note:Sakuri's name came from mixing together a japanese word for Chestnut (Kuri) and Vegetable Garden (Saien).^_^.  
  
Obviously this timeline is different. This will be explained later.... As well as how drastic the timelines changes are.  
  
===============  
===============  
  
It had all been so simple, really. The plan had been flawless on paper. The execution was supposed to be beautiful.  
  
But things don't always work out the way you want them to, and this fact presented itself in the worst way.  
  
It had been too simple.But that had been the best part of the plan, that it was so simple that it *had* to work.  
  
But they should have known it wouldn't.  
  
All they'd wanted to do was make their fathers proud....  
  
  
================  
Legend of Chaos  
  
A.n.d. H.e. S.h.a.l.l. A.r.i.s.e.  
  
Chapter 02: Sadness and Anger  
  
By Mandy Sinclaire  
================  
  
"Vegeta and Maron's house. Get down here. Now."  
  
With those simple words, and the click of the line being closed on the other side, Bulma was left staring at a phone in her hands, and horror closing in on her heart.  
  
And the only thought that could make it through the shocked veil on her mind was...  
  
Goku isn't home.  
  
A realization that made her fear even worse.  
  
She wasn't aware of much after that. Usually, in most cases, her mind would be able to process everything, and decide how much she had to worry. But this wasn't most cases.  
  
This was Goku. When it came to him, she was irrational.   
  
Her mind reached such a state of shock, she was barely aware of her own actions. It was if her own body put itself on auto-pilot. Somehow she ended up in her coat, and ready to leave, albeit still in her work-gear. While the sight of a woman in greased up clothing, heavy gloves and goggles might shock one or two tourists that weren't used to this town, she didn't register that thought either.   
  
And somehow, by one miracle or another, she ended up right at the house where she was supposed to be.  
  
She was in such a state that it took her almost a minute to register the fact that Goku had answered the door. When she did, all her fear immediately shut down, and the impulse to fling her body at him and permanently attach herself was not ignored.  
  
She expected him to make some jokes about it - remarks about how she was acting like certain other women(haha), or anything else of that sort. All of that was quite welcome as long as he was OK. Which, obviously he was, because he was standing right there and she was holding him and he was fine...  
  
But that conclusion was shortlived, for as soon as she looked into his face...  
  
She knew everything was not fine.  
  
Normally Goku was a very happy go lucky person. Almost never would you not see a smile on his face, almost never would you see a frown. Only in the times of danger would he lose all traces of his nature, and become something quite different.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
And Bulma felt the fear rising up again.  
  
"..What's wrong?" She spoke slowly, her voice quivering. Her body tensed as she waited for the answer, somehow knowing what it was, but afraid of hearing it anyway.  
  
The answer came back too soon.  
  
"It's Gohan."  
  
With those words, Bulma's world shattered.  
  
====================  
  
A mere few hours earlier...  
  
====================  
  
The forest near Capsule Corp was usually a rather quiet place. While Capsule Corp owned it, they were generous with it, letting anyone and everyone go into it. The only rule was: Don't mess with it.  
  
And everyone obeyed that rule. For to everyone, this was almost a slice of heaven.... The trees had grown just right, the atmosphere was just the right quality of quiet... Noisy with nature, but quiet enough that the nature wasn't disturbed.  
  
Going into that forest right now, you wouldn't know it was the same place.  
  
For in a clearing, slightly deep into the woody coverings, there was....   
  
A squabble.  
  
Two children stood there. The boy couldn't have been over 12, the girl couldn't have been over 8. They were both likely to be younger. They would have looked innocent enough, one with his slightly long black hair and large eyes, the other with her angelic features, if they weren't currently screaming at each other and fighting over a piece of machinary.  
  
"I WANT TO DO IT!" The girl had an almost magical ability to raise her voice extremely high. She got it from her mother, who was infamous for the same ability. Paired with her father's stubborn streak, she was a force to behold.  
  
However, the boy did not feel like heeding it at the moment. He glared at her, stomping his foot on the ground. Usually he didn't act so childish, but he felt driven to it by her.  
  
"No. You're too young."  
  
"I AM NOT!" Black hair went flying into enraged eyes as she shook her head quickly and angrilly. The daughter of Maron and Vegeta was getting pissed off. And while her age was small compared to Gohan's own, her anger matched any age gap and beat his anger by a longshot. It was obvious that no matter how hard Gohan tried, in the end, Sakuri would get what she wanted. It was always the inevitable, the circumstances just changed each time by how long Gohan decided to hold out.  
  
She ranted on for awhile, about terms of 'etiquette' and how 'girls were weaker' and 'got to do less things than boys, and it was so unfair'. She ranted on for so long, she didn't hear Gohan's small cry, nor did she hear him hit the ground.  
  
It wasn't untill she began to wonder why he wasn't fighting back that she realized that he was missing.  
  
And when she couldn't find him, by some instinct she looked down...  
  
And began to scream...  
  
======  
  
To Be Continued. Please tell me what you think. Reviews have saved this story once before...:) 


End file.
